


Ein Nachtleben

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Domestic Violence, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied marital rape, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, POV Minor Character, Pre-Canon, Suicide, Theodores Mutter ist eine geborene Burke
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Catherines Eltern hatten nur einen einzigen Wunsch für ihre Tochter: sie angemessen zu verheiraten.Catherine hat nur einen einzigen Wunsch für sich selbst: eins zu werden mit der samtenen Dunkelheit des wolkenlosen Nachthimmels.Die Lebensgeschichte von Theodore Notts Mutter.
Relationships: Nott Sr./Theodore Nott's Mother, Theodore Nott & Theodore Nott's Mother





	Ein Nachtleben

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [In dubio pro coffee](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/In+dubio+pro+coffee)

Sie gaben ihr den Namen Catherine. Ein guter, unauffälliger Name, der nach Bildung und Katholizismus klang, nach oberer Mittelschicht. Natürlich waren diese Kategorien für Catherines Eltern irrelevant, sie waren Zauberer, und obwohl Mr und Mrs Burke ihre Tochter taufen ließen, war das einzige, was ihnen für ihre Zukunft wichtig war, dass sie einen Reinblüter heiraten würde. Als Catherine fünf war wurde Grindelwald von Dumbledore besiegt und die einzige Ambition, die ihren Eltern blieb, war ihre Tochter gut zu verheiraten.

Sie war ein stilles Mädchen, mit blauen Augen und widerspenstigen braunen Haaren, die seine Mutter zur Verzweiflung trieben. „Wie soll nur jemals ein Mann mit Geld und von Blut an dir Gefallen finden?“, seufzte sie immer wieder, wenn sie ihrer Tochter die Haare unter den Hut zwang. Catherine war sieben.

Ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung war es, nachts in den dunklen Himmel zu schauen. Die liebsten Nächte waren ihr die bewölkten, in denen kein Sternenlicht die Dunkelheit störte.

Als sie nach Hogwarts kam war sie ein zu großes Mädchen mit zu breiten Schultern, deren Englisch beinahe gestochen genug war, um zu sich bei den besten Familien aufzuhalten, den Malfoys, den Parkinsons, den Blacks, den Crouchs. Ihr Blut war sicherlich rein genug, aber ihre Umhänge waren, trotz aller Mühe ihrer Eltern, einen Tick zu verwaschen, ihre Schuhe nur vom zweitbesten Schuhmacher. Sie wurde nicht zu den Partys des Zaubertränkelehrers eingeladen.

Im ersten Halbjahr wechselte sie kein einziges privates Wort mit ihren Mitschülern, zu dem sie nicht aufgefordert worden war. Im Unterricht saß sie stumm, ihre mündlichen Noten waren schlecht, aber sie erledigte beflissen ihre schriftlichen Hausaufgaben.

Freunde fand sie irgendwann trotzdem. Zwei beinahe ebenso stille Mädchen, die sie begleiteten, wenn sie in bewölkten Nächten auf den Astronomieturm schlich, um sich von der Dunkelheit über ihr schlucken zu lassen. „Ich versteh einfach nicht, was du so toll daran findest“, sagten sie fröstelnd, obwohl sie trotzdem immer wieder mitkamen, ausgestattet mit warmen Decken und Schokolade. „Fragt ihr euch nicht manchmal, wie es wäre, wenn ihr nicht existieren würdet? Wenn ihr eins werden würdet mit der Nacht?“, fragte Catherine in einem sehnsuchtsvollen Ton, der ihre Freundinnen erschaudern ließ. Es war die glücklichste Zeit in Catherines Leben. Sie war fünfzehn.

„Ich sehe doch, wie du ihn ansiehst“, kicherte ihre Freundin und Catherines Gesicht versteinerte in Beschämung, die sie hinter ihrem Schulbuch zu verstecken versuchte. „Was denn?“, fragte ihre Freundin. „Er wäre doch perfekt! Aus einer der achtundzwanzig Familien, sogar einer mit Geld, er sieht gut aus! Deine Eltern wären begeistert.“ Sie verstand es nicht, gerade deshalb kam Lawrence Parkinson nicht in Frage. Und Catherine hatte Recht, er heiratete eine hübschere Frau, kleiner, schlanker, zierlicher, fröhlicher, mit mehr Geld und mehr Freundlichkeit, die sicher auch dann keinen irischen Akzent hatte, wenn sie im Badezimmer schluchzte und sich dabei selbst im Spiegel nicht erkannte. Vor allem aber tat die neue Mrs Parkinson das sicher nicht.

Catherine dagegen machte nicht nur ihre ZAGs, sondern auch ihre UTZe, zum Missvergnügen ihrer Eltern, die sie gern schon nach den ZAGs unter der Haube gesehen hätten. Nicht, dass Catherine sich gewehrt hätte, hätten sie einen Vorschlag gemacht, aber sie warteten, dass sie selbst jemanden präsentierte. Das Wissen, dass sie ihre Eltern enttäuschen würde, weil niemals jemand sie wollen würde, war ein dauerndes Bleigewicht auf ihren Schultern.

Sie kehrte nach dem Abschluss zurück in ihr Elternhaus und ging ihrer Mutter zur Hand. Der Hauself tat das meiste, so war sie hauptsächlich dafür zuständig, ihre Mutter zu unterhalten. Sie half, die diversen gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen zu organisieren und zu erfüllen, die sie hasste. In Gesellschaft fühlte sie sich, als wären ihre Glieder und Gedanken mit Blei überzogen, jede Bewegung ihrer Glieder, jede Regung ihres Gesichts, kostete mehr Energie als sie freiwillig geben wollte. Aber es war nötig, zu Hause auf dem Sofa würde kein Mann vorbeikommen. „Morgen sind wir bei den Abbotts“, plapperte ihre Mutter. „Hast du gehört, dass Nathan sich mit einer Muggelgeborenen eingelassen haben soll? Ich bin ja soo gespannt, was Mrs Abbott dazu sagt. Zu schade, der wäre was für dich gewesen. Schade, dass du nicht hübscher bist, dann hätte er bestimmt kein Schlammblut genommen. Was ist eigentlich schon wieder mit deinen Haaren?“ Catherine war siebenundzwanzig und sie fragte sich, wann sie verzweifelt genug wäre, einen Muggel zu nehmen.

Den Kontakt zu den Schulfreundinnen hatte sie lange verloren, ihre Briefe schnell unbeantwortet gelassen. Wie sollte sie ihnen auch schreiben, dass sie die Zeit, in der ihre Mutter nicht auf sie einredete, damit verbrachte, ins Nichts zu starren und zu warten, bis es dunkel wurde, damit sie die Nacht sehen konnte? Sie hätten es ja doch nicht verstanden, sie schrieben von Partys und Arbeitsstellen, bald von Ehemännern und Kindern.

Ulyxes Nott fragte nicht sie, sondern ihren Vater, der sofort mit großer Erleichterung ja sagte. Es machte auch keinen Unterschied, sie hätte mit derselben Erleichterung ja gesagt, obwohl er fünfzig Jahre alt war, so hager, dass man glaubte, sich an seinen Knochen zu stoßen und gelbliche kleine Zähne hatte. Aber seine Augen waren dunkelblau wie die Nacht und Catherine hoffte, ihn lieben zu können.

In all den Jahren, in denen sie auf einen Ehemann, und darauf Kinder zu haben gewartet hatte, hatte sie seltsamerweise kaum einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dafür mit ihm schlafen zu müssen. Vor allem aber hatte sie es sich nicht so schmerzhaft vorgestellt. Sie starrte an die Decke, die dunkel war wie die Nacht aber nichts von ihrer freien Weite hatte und versuchte glücklich zu sein, während er sich in und über ihr bewegte.

Sie zog in Notts Haus in Dartmoor ein und genoss es, Hausherrin und vor allem weg von ihren Eltern zu sein. Ihr Mann war kaum da, er war einer der engsten Vertrauten des dunklen Lords und sehr beschäftigt mit dem eskalierenden Krieg. Alle paar Tage kam er nach Hause, fiel wie ein Stein ins Bett, schlief mit ihr wenn er aufwachte und machte einen kritischen Kontrollgang durchs Haus, bevor er wieder verschwand. Nächtelang hockte sie auf ihrer Lieblingsbank im Garten, mit Blick auf das umgebende Moor, und ließ sich von der Weite der Nacht emporheben.

„Warum bist du eigentlich immer noch nicht schwanger?“, murrte Nott nach einem Jahr. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du zu alt bist.“ Er warf sie grob aufs Sofa und zerrte ihre Robe hoch. Catherine hätte ihn abwehren können, sie war jünger, genau so groß und schwerer, aber sie biss die Zähne zusammen. Sie wollte ja auch ein Kind.

Drei Jahre und drei Monate nach der Hochzeit brachte sie endlich ein Kind zur Welt, einen Sohn, zu ihrer und Notts Freude gleichermaßen. Sie war inzwischen neununddreißig und sie nannte ihn Theodore, ein guter, unauffälliger Name, der nach Bildung und Katholizismus klang, nach oberer Mittelschicht, nicht wie Ulyxes nach reinem Blut und Abenteuer. Nott erlaubte ihr, ihn zu taufen, es war ihm egal.

Das Kind hatte Notts nachtblaue Augen und es war, als ob sie sich alle Liebe ihres Lebens aufgespart hatte, um sie in diese Bindung zu gießen. Plötzlich hatte alles, was vorher dumpf gewesen war, eine Bedeutung. Ein Jahr, das vorher in einem Atemzug vorbeigegangen war, bestand jetzt aus unzähligen Augenblicken, weil Theo sich in jedem veränderte. Sie wanderte nachts mit ihm durch den Garten, wenn er unruhig war, weil er zahnte und erlaubte nicht, dass die Hauselfen auch nur eine einzige Windel wechselte. Er war ihre Lebensaufgabe.

Zwei Monate vor Theos zweitem Geburtstag verschwand der Dunkle Lord und ließ Nott verzweifelt, ratlos, traurig und rasend vor Wut zurück. Er warf ein Steakmesser nach Catherine, weil es Bier statt Met zum Abendessen gab und brach erst sich die Hand, als er gegen die Wand schlug, und dann Catherine das Schlüsselbein.

Nach einigen unruhigen Monaten mit vielen Befragungen und Hausdurchsuchungen war klar, dass er um eine Gefängnisstrafe herumkam. Aber die Notts hatten jetzt nicht mehr Geld als die Burkes gehabt hatten und Nott war ständig zu Hause, er hatte keine Aufgabe mehr.

Catherine sah, wie Theo vor ihm zurückschreckte, wenn er ihn an der Schulter fasste und seine Haltung korrigierte, aber sie schlug die Augen nieder und sagte nichts. Es fiel ihr zunehmend schwer, aus dem Bett zu kommen und sie trat mehr und mehr Aufgaben an die Hauselfen ab. „Ich hab dich lieb, Mama“, wisperte Theo, der nachts zu ihr ins Bett gekrochen kam. Für ihn stand sie auf, um ihm die Schönheit des Nachthimmels zu zeigen.

Notts alter Kamerad Abraxas Malfoy gab ihm eine Anstellung und ein Teil von Catherines Energie kehrte zurück. Sie brachte Theodore lesen, schreiben und rechnen bei und freute sich an seiner schnellen Auffassungsgabe, ihm flog zu, was sie sich immer mühsam erarbeiten musste. Ihr Sohn jedoch saugte Wissen regelrecht auf, sie war stolz auf ihn. Ein aufmerksamer Junge, über dessen Gesicht sich bald ein Schatten legte, wann immer er einen neuen blauen Fleck auf ihrem Körper entdeckte und der seinem Vater finstere Blicke zuwarf.

Malfoys Sohn hatte ein Kind in Theos Alter und sie begann, sich mit seiner Mutter Narzissa zu treffen, damit die Kinder spielen konnten. Zuerst waren die Treffen reine Pflichterfüllung, die Ehemännern und Schwiegervätern zu liebe durchgeführt wurden und damit die Söhne die richtigen Kontakte knüpften. Der ungeheure Reichtum der Malfoys und Narzissas makellose jugendliche Schönheit schüchterten Catherine ein. Aber die Kinder verstanden sich blendend und auch die beiden Frauen begannen eine vorsichtige Freundschaft. Trotzdem erzählte Catherine nie etwas, das sie berührte, wenn es nichts mit Theo zu tun hatte. Nicht von Notts Gewaltausbrüchen, nicht von ihren Schwierigkeiten, die Welt zu spüren, nichts davon, dass das Leben viel zu anstrengend war. Sie wollte die Freundin nicht mit ihren Unzulänglichkeiten belästigen.

Am fünften Jahrestag des Verschwindens des Dunklen Lords verprügelte Nott sie so schlimm, dass er gezwungen war, einige der Verletzungen zu heilen und sie trotzdem drei Tage das Bett nicht verlassen konnte. Es war ja ihre Schuld, wenn sie nicht so hässlich wäre hätte er sie früher geheiratet und dann hätten sie sicher mehr Kinder haben können. Sie blieb auch am vierten Tag liegen und am fünften, bis Nott sie packte und in den Salon schleifte. Sie sah die Nacht durchs Fenster, die Glasscheibe eine unerträgliche, unüberwindbare Trennung. „Mama!“, sagte Theo, er klang genauso hohl wie alles andere.

Es war einfach, den Trank zu bekommen. Sie hatte es nur jahrelang aufgeschoben, weil sie noch eine Hürde hatte haben wollen. Es kostete Kraft, sie zu überwinden, wie alles unerträglich anstrengend war, aber die Aussicht auf Erlösung gab ihr Energie. Sie musste ja nur einen einzigen Brief an ihren Onkel schreiben und sich einen Vorwand ausdenken, wofür Nott das Gift brauchte.

Das Fläschchen kam wenige Tage später mit der Eulenpost. Sie verschloss es in ihrem Nachtschränkchen, ließ sich aufs Bett sinken und gab sich den Träumen hin, die ihr jetzt offenstanden. Sie wollte es draußen tun, unter dem Nachthimmel. Sie genoss die nächsten Wochen, die Gewissheit, Macht über das Ende zu haben, hauchte der dumpfen Wirklichkeit ein wenig Kontur ein.

Sie fing sogar wieder an, ein paar Aufgaben im Haushalt zu übernehmen. Bestimmte den Essensplan, brachte Theos Unterricht voran. Er weigerte sich hartnäckig, dass sie ihm beim Baden half, er sagte, er sei jetzt schon zu groß dafür. Deshalb fand sie die blauen Flecken auf seinem Rücken und Brustkorb erst, als er von seinem Spielbesen fiel und sich die Schulter auskugelte. Ein Strahl heißer Wut durchfuhr sie, wie sie schon lange nichts mehr, vielleicht noch nie etwas, gefühlt hatte. Wie hatte sie nur so lange wegsehen können, ihr Sohn brauchte sie.

Sie ließ ihn kaum mehr aus den Augen und nie mit Nott allein. Nach anfänglicher Zurückhaltung hängte er sich regelrecht an sie. Er schluchzte bitterlich, als er sich im Garten das Knie aufschlug und ließ sich lange von ihr trösten. Sie wusste, dass so ein Kratzer lange nicht so schmerzhaft war wie ein Schlag. Catherine und Theo fingen an, Spaziergänge durch den nächtlichen Garten zu machen, wenn sie sicher waren, dass Nott fest schlief.

Nott fand das Gift in ihrer Schublade nur wenig später. Er schleuderte es ihr vor die Füße und ließ die Reste verschwinden, die Prügel waren die schlimmsten, die sie je erlebt hatte. Natürlich glaubte er, sie wollte ihn vergiften, er hatte jedes Recht, wütend zu sein. Das einzig Schlimme war, dass ihr Ausweg jetzt weg war und sie die Dumpfheit der Welt wieder ungeschützt ertragen musste.

Ihr Sohn war es, der sie dazu trieb, weiter zu machen. Er war jetzt neun Jahre alt, viel hübscher und klüger, als sie es je gewesen war. Er würde alles besser machen. Noch zwei Jahre, dann würde er nach Hogwarts gehen und selbst lernen, zu zaubern, dann konnte er sich wehren.

Es war eine wolkenreiche Nacht gewesen, wie sie sie liebte, als Nott sie und Theo erwischte, wie sie sich ins Haus schleichen wollten. Sie war neunundvierzig. „Was treibst du dich nachts da draußen rum mit dem Jungen?“, knurrte er, die Ader an seinem Hals geschwollen, sie wusste, was das bedeutete. „Geh ins Bett, Theo“, wisperte sie und versuchte, ihn in Richtung Treppe zu schieben, aber er rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. „Antworte mir!“, brüllte Nott. Mutter und Sohn zuckten zusammen. Er holte aus und gab ihr eine Ohrfeige, die sie zurück gegen die Wand taumeln und in die Knie gehen ließ. Sie konnte nicht mehr richtig hören, ganz gedämpft vernahm sie, wie Theo „Lass sie in Ruhe!“ schrie. Er stellte sich vor sie und Catherine versuchte noch, ihn bei Seite zu ziehen, aber Notts Faust traf ihn gerade im Gesicht und er ging vor ihr zu Boden. Blut lief über sein Gesicht und er rührte sich nicht. „Was hast du getan!“, kreischte sie. Sie zog den Kopf ihres Sohns auf ihren Schoss und lauschte verzweifelt auf seinen Atem. „Der soll sich nicht einmischen“, knurrte Nott, drehte sich um und stapfte die Treppe hinauf.

„Mama, es geht mir besser“, sagte Theo mit einem Lächeln. „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Wie geht es dir?“ Über seine gesamte rechte Gesichtshälfte zog sich ein Bluterguss. Die Platzwunde hatte sie schließen können, aber sie kannte keine Zauber für Blutergüsse, sein Auge war zugeschwollen. „Mama, warum schaust du mich so komisch an?“, fragte er, einen Hauch Unbehagen in der Stimme, der ihr ins Herz schnitt. Er sollte glücklich sein, das war alles, was sie wollte. Theo kletterte auf einen Stuhl und setzte sich ihr gegenüber an den Küchentisch. „Ich hab alle Hauptstädte Europas gelernt, wie du gesagt hast. Fragst du mich jetzt ab?“

Sie sah in sein hübsches Kindergesicht, das ihretwegen verletzt war. Ihretwegen hatte Nott ihn geschlagen, wenn sie nicht wäre, würden Vater und Sohn sich gut verstehen und Theo wäre sicher. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab an ihre Schläfe, trank mit ihrem Blick den Nachthimmel in Theos blauen Augen und sagte: „ _Avada Kedavra_.“ 


End file.
